pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heracross
| name='Heracross'| jname=(ヘラクロス Heracros)| image=214Heracross.png| ndex=214| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= Hair-ah-cross | hp=80| atk=125| def=75| satk=40| sdef=95| spd=85| total=500| species=Single horn Pokémon| type= / | height=4'11"| weight=119.0 lbs| ability=Guts *Swarm| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Heracross (ヘラクロス Heracros) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Appearance Heracross is a large, blue, winged bipedal beetle. It has a capsule-shaped thorax similar to Pinsir's, a pair of yellow eyes and two clawed arms and feet. Growing from its head is a large T-shaped horn, which is flanked on either side by a smaller antenna. Behavior Heracross is a powerful but docile Pokémon. Its natural habitat is forests and its diet consists of tree sap, nectar and honey. Its strength is such that it can topple large trees if it so wished. Heracross's main weapon is its large horn, of which it is particularly proud. However, it only uses it in the wild to deter its foes, not hurt them. Appearances In the Anime In the Pokémon anime, Ash catches a Heracross in the episode A Sappy Ending. The Heracross is powerful, but also is distracted by sap, to the point where it tries to feed off the nectar of Ash's Bulbasaur's flower bulb when Bulbasaur is in sight. It is currently at Professor Oak's lab. Game Info Locations |goldsilver=Headbutt trees |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Headbutt trees |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Safari Zone |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Pattern Bush |frlgrarity=Uncommon |diamondpearl=Honey trees |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Honey trees |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt trees |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Route 12 |bwrarity=Rare }} Side Game Locations |Channel=Mt. Snowfall |RSPinball=Safari Zone (Ruby Field) |Trozei=Phobos Walker, Endless Level 15, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Great Canyon (7F-9F) Joyous Tower (39F-42F) |PMD2=Mt. Travail (1F-19F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle }} Pokédex Entries | name=Heracross| gold=This powerful Pokémon thrusts its prized horn under the enemies' bellies then lifts and throws them.| silver=Usually docile, but if disturbed while sipping honey, it chases off the intruder with its horn.| crystal=With its Herculean powers, it can easily throw around an object that is 100 times its own weight.| ruby=Heracross charges in a straight line at its foe, slips beneath the foe's grasp, and then scoops up and hurls the opponent with its mighty horn. This Pokémon even has enough power to topple a massive tree.| sapphire=Heracross has sharp claws on its feet. These are planted firmly into the ground or the bark of a tree, giving the Pokémon a secure and solid footing to forcefully fling away foes with its proud horn.| emerald=They gather in forests seeking the sweet sap of trees. It is completely clad in a steel-hard shell. It is proud of its horn, which it uses to fling foes.| firered=Usually docile, but if disturbed while sipping honey, it chases off the intruder with its horn.| leafgreen=This powerful Pokémon thrusts its prized horn under the enemies' bellies then lifts and throws them.| diamond=It gathers in forests to search for tree sap, its favorite food. It's strong enough to hurl foes.| pearl=With powerful legs and claws, it generates enough power to hurl foes over great distances.| platinum=It loves sweet honey. To keep all the honey to itself, it hurls rivals away with its prized horn.| heartgold=This powerful Pokémon thrusts its prized horn under the enemies' bellies then lifts and throws them.| soulsilver=Usually docile, but if disturbed while sipping honey, it chases off the intruder with its horn.| black=It loves sweet honey. To keep all the honey to itself, it hurls rivals away with its prized horn.| white=It loves sweet honey. To keep all the honey to itself, it hurls rivals away with its prized horn.| }} Trivia *Heracross was thought to be a pre-evolution of Pinsir before the release of Pokemon Gold and Silver. *Despite being able to fly, It is unable to learn Fly. *It is the only Fighting/Bug pokemon. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon